


i'm kinda glad you're evil too

by memeticallyengineered



Series: the life and times of takumi hijirihara [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, And probably needs a hug, Everyone Is Alive, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let them be happy i BEG OF YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeticallyengineered/pseuds/memeticallyengineered
Relationships: Asano Misaki/Hijirihara Takumi, Fujigawa Shuuji/Hijirihara Takumi, asano misaki & shuji fujigawa
Series: the life and times of takumi hijirihara [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184825
Kudos: 2





	i'm kinda glad you're evil too

“Really, you give off the impression you want to murder everyone you look at.” 

Takumi looks up from sharpening a knife of his - one given to him by a white-haired boy from a school that no longer existed - and glared softly at Misaki. 

“Only the murderers. Everyone else is only irritating. Makes me feel like I’d need a second drink.”

He takes a swig from the flask at his side and goes back to what he was doing.  
Takumi Hijirihara was an odd man, one who would rather spend a quiet night inside watching movies than visiting a friend’s house or going to a loud party, but Misaki loved him all the same.  
A white-haired man of around the same age sat next to Takumi, head leaning on his shoulder.

“You promised to stop killing, though. Wouldn’t that be breaking your promise?”

Takumi smirks at him.

“Says the original to the copy. The pot shouldn’t call the kettle black.”

Shuji sighs and returns to his spot on Takumi’s shoulder, almost half-asleep. 

“Another movie tonight? The last one’s murder was sloppy as hell, was disappointing to watch.”, he quips.

Takumi laughs and offers Shuji a drink from his flask. 

“Probably. Maybe one of them will actually be good this time.”

Misaki looks at the two of them, frowning slightly.

“.....that murder rating thing you two do is a LITTLE creepy, you know that.”

Shuji takes Takumi’s flask, taking a quick gulp of the strong liquor before setting it down on the floor.

“Maybe. Not like we care, though.”

Takumi picks up the flask, slipping it back into his pocket.

“You want to pick the movie this time?”

Misaki takes out her computer, sorting through the online catalog.

“Why not?”

She teasingly sticks out her tongue at Takumi.

“Make sure to get popcorn though! You forgot last time.”

Shuji chimes in from his spot leaning on Takumi’s shoulder.

“We DID, you just ate it in the first ten minutes. Don’t be greedy.”

Misaki picks out a movie, some sort of horror film. She grabs the popcorn from the counter, moves to sit next to Takumi’s other side, and starts the movie.  
After planting a gentle kiss on his cheek, she quickly starts snacking on the popcorn, enjoying the movie with her lover and her best friend.  
Shuji chuckles. 

“....Well, in the grand scheme of things it could be worse. Want me to get more popcorn next time?”

Misaki nods and chows down on her snack. 

Shuji falls asleep on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Takumi accepts his role as a pillow for both of his lovers.

And the movie plays on.


End file.
